User blog:Clawdeen Ghoul/Your Wondering: Why The Fudge Does Harry Have This Nickname For Me?
Ok! You know my obsession with calling people by their nicknames that I give them, and I am pretty sure it has stuck with the person, like I am positive no one calls Madira, 'Maddie' any more. Lawl madira that wasn't meant to offend no swag intended anyway lets move the fudge on Heers why I call you that nickname Madira (MeredithAgnesPoe) Ok! This is my fave fo my fave person! Ok so I was watching 'How To Be Indie' (terrible show) and it said 'Indira' and I was like.... k And I was chatting to Madira, and I used to call her Mad Maddie, so she was like, omg and I was like omg, then I put Madira Madira, in tune to Hips Don't Lie By Shrekora (nekci reference madira) and then it kinda stuck OMG MADIRA REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO CALL YOU 'MAP' THAT WAS DA BOMB k Zenadaya (IEatIdiots (she means me by that username)) Ok so we where having a chat party and BAM this random chick showed up and then it was Zena so I did best and pretend I was innocent and did nothing. (whispers: i did) Ok then she showed us a pic of Zendaya Coleman wearing EAH stuff and everybody was like omgg, so i went she could be one of us on chat and BAM Zenadaya was born. SwaggehSabbeh (MonsterGirl2002) dont ask so that blog where mg said that meme and said that her name had Sab in and i was like omg omg omg and I was in like a swaggy mood and decided that since I onced LIKE LIKED MG i should create her nicname and thus SwaggehSabbeh was fused together!!!!! MISHABOOBOOCHILD (Mishachu Tubby) you probably can guess what I was watching when I thought of this name... HONEY BOO BOO CHILD!!! THE MOST SASSIEST OF THEM ALL and i was like omg why hasn't my little misha has a nickname? so i fused hem together and BAM MISHABOOBOOCHILD (in honey boo boo child voice) Purples (TimelordPinks123) ok it said pinks and i hate pink so i was like omg but i like purple so i killed pink and made the colour purple just to fit pinks better Beeanna (Thenaturals) I was watching a bee fly and i was like omg get away little creature and it stinged me and i was dying like literally and i was talking to Breeanna at the time and I was in a punny mood so yeah Real Punny hey! HAHAHA.. ha ha ... BattieCattie (FreakyMagic) IDEK where this came from i like bats and cats and i wanted someone's nickname to be either a cat or a bat but no one had bat or cat in their username and i was like omg stahp i want to call someone that and then i fused them together like in a Toralei/Draculaura way and bam BrehZeh or TheBae (BreZ) ok now we have to go to my little boo and its guy love so yeah and i was like omg and he is a bae and i just like his username so yeah its cute Iris (ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS) So Iris is the Goddess of Colour in Greek Mythology so i was like omg Arcus is goddess of rainbows and colours are in the rainbow so yeah EvieAfterHigh (EvieAndTheBestCharmingFamilyEver) i was listening to the EAH theme song and when it hit the last line i was like omg Ever After High i need to make a pun and Evie was in chat and i was like omg yes Evie After High BAM LexHexie (Lexi-Rose44) idek i just made up a nickname because she is so fab omg so i was like omg yes that pun idek um idek anymore k bai Category:Blog posts